


The Red Queen Chronicles: The Weapon

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and the X-Men, Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Sequel to "The New Red Queen." Mary Jane Watson is the new manager of the Hellfire Club and has it running better than ever. This may relieve some, but others in the X-men still worry. So they send Wolverine to investigate, who eagerly gets "acquainted" with the new Red Queen.





	

** The Red Queen Chronicles: The Weapon **

* * *

**AN: This story is a one-shot spin-off of my previous story, “The New Red Queen.” Since I got such an amazing response for that story and the one that set it up, “Spider-Man and the Prostitute,” I want to keep expanding it. This is just a short one-shot to sort of build on what I did with “The New Red Queen.” In that story, Mary Jane Watson became the new manager and acting Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. This happens in a world where she became a prostitute before she met Peter. Now, that career has taken her down new paths and this is just one of them.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Spider-Man, Mary Jane, or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains sexual material and adult themes. If that offends you, don’t read it. As always, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story. Send me your feedback via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning – Two Days Ago**

“Explain it to me again, Cyke. And explain it _real_ slow so I’m sure you ain’t suffering from brain damage or something,” said a restless Logan, already working on limited sleep and his fifth cigar of the afternoon.

“Your ears are as good as your nose, Logan. You heard what I said,” replied an annoyed, but dead-serious Scott Summers. “I want you to go to the Hellfire Club and scope it out. We need to make sure the latest re-opening of that hell hole _isn’t_ something to worry about.”

“Hell hole? That’s a piss poor joke, even for _you_.”

“It’s not a joke. I’m as serious as I can be without shooting something. We _need_ to make sure.”

Logan shook his head and exhaled a sizable cloud of cigar smoke, not caring that most of it flew right into Scott Summers’ face. He was used to the X-leader being a dick. He was also used to getting the _worst_ possible missions for the X-men. Scott sending him on a mission to a high-end sex club didn’t fit that narrative, which raised all sorts of red flags.

For a moment, Logan kept smoking his cigar while trying to make sense of Scott’s motivations. He was used to getting this crap from Mr. Uptight Leader Boy. Beyond having _very_ different methods for getting the job done as X-men, they had an uncanny knack for pushing each other’s buttons. Him being in love with Scott’s wife and constantly flirting with her didn’t help either.

While they still respected one another enough _not_ to kill each other, Logan didn’t doubt for a second that Scott would love for him to go out on a mission and not come back. That was why this mission seemed so odd. There _had_ to be another reason for it.

“Normally, I don’t give half-a-shit about what you _need_ , but you’re askin’ me to go to a strip club, get drunk, and spy on shit,” said Logan. “Either you’re sending me into a trap or you ain’t telling me the full story here.”

“There’s nothing to tell, Logan,” said Scott, hiding his annoyance as only he could. “I meant what I said. We _need_ to make sure the Hellfire Club isn’t causing trouble again.”

“Right…which is why you’re giving _me_ this mission and not Chuck,” he retorted, “because why should I trust _your_ judgment over the world’s greatest psychic.”

“Are you really going to sit there and tell me that a resurgent Hellfire Club is _no_ cause for concern? Have you forgotten about all the shit they’ve put us through?”

“My memory has a lot of holes in it, but I ain’t forgetting _that_ anytime soon. I also remember that we took those assholes down. We put Shaw, his buddies, and even that bastard kid of his away. Hell, we even got SHIELD to help and we didn’t even have to blackmail them. What’s that tell you?”

“It tells me they’re dangerous,” Scott pointed out.

“It also tells me they’re the kind of assholes that Chuck, SHIELD, and plenty of other non-asshole types keep an eye on. So if Xavier, Fury, and Maria Hill ain’t busting down our door, telling us to crash the X-jet into this place, why are you so damn worried?”

Not a lot of people in the X-men – or people in general, for that matter – had the balls to call Scott Summers out on his shit. Logan was one of the select few. Sure, it earned him more than his share of optic blasts over the years, but some people needed to be called out. Scott was one of them.

Even he understood that on some levels. Scott, despite fuming to the point where that vein in his forehead started throbbing, didn’t resort to another optic blast to shut him up. That was as clear a sign as Logan could hope for that there was more to this than he cared to admit. Logan just couldn’t take too much pleasure in it, lest he give the X-leader another excuse to hit him with an optic blast.

“I have my reasons…good reason,” said Scott after a tense, but brief silence. “The Professor agreed to let Emma Frost join the team. He says he’s convinced that we can trust Emma to help us out, beyond just being a teacher to our younger students.”

“And you’re not?” surmised Logan.

“I’m willing to give anybody a chance…even if they don’t deserve it,” he replied, shooting the former living weapon a telling glare. “Emma has shown her share of commitment to the X-men, especially after we rescued the Stepford Cuckoos.”

“With the uniform she wears, that ain’t all she’s shown,” joked Logan.

“I _want_ to trust her as much as the Professor trusts her, but with the recent reopening of the Hellfire Club…that makes it harder. I know the Professor says he’s talked to Emma about this. I know he’s done numerous scans of the club with telepathy and whatever other means a billionaire can afford. His conclusions are always the same. Shaw and his son are still in jail. The Inner Circle has not returned. By all accounts, the Hellfire Club is just some fancy sex club.”

“And you _still_ have a problem with that?” laughed Logan as he took one last drag of his cigar.

“I don’t care that it’s a sex club. I care what it could indicate. Emma may have dissociated herself from the Inner Circle, but we need to make sure she’s not leaving any doors open. If there’s a path for her to take – one that leads her back to being the same White Queen we once fought – we need to know about it.”

Logan still rolled his eyes at Scott’s take on the situation, but he couldn’t entirely disagree with it. Summers might have been an uptight prick who _loved_ getting on his nerves, but when it came to tactically sensitive situations, there was no one better. Scott Summers, despite having to wear those goofy shades of his, always saw the details that others missed.

The former living weapon remained unconvinced. He still suspected that Scott was sending him into some sort of trap, one that would ensure he never flirted with Jean Grey again. However, he couldn’t disagree with his reasoning. He wanted to make sure Emma Frost wasn’t setting herself up to be the White Queen again. Seeing as how the White Queen had caused the X-men a _lot_ of pain, a little extra certainty couldn’t hurt.

“Fine,” said Logan, flicking his cigar across the room, not caring that he missed the trash can, “I’ll check it out.”

“Thank you, Logan,” said Scott as begrudgingly as possible.

“Still don’t know what the hell I’m looking for though. You want proof that Emma is humping on the wrong side of the road? Or you want proof that she ain’t? Because one ain’t as easy to get as the other.”

“I’ll settle for either,” said the X-leader, already exasperated by the situation.

“Whatever, bub,” said Logan, rolling his eyes as he prepared to make his leave. “If Chuck didn’t sense anything, what makes you think I will?”

“It’s the Hellfire Club, Logan. We’ve seen what they’re capable of. If there’s anything to confirm or alleviate my concerns, then I have a feeling you’ll know it when you see it.”

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Now**

_‘Well fuck me with an adamantium-covered dick. Summers may NOT have sent me into a trap. Guess hell froze over and I didn’t get the memo.’_

It was _extremely_ rare that Logan went on a mission where something didn’t go horribly wrong, especially one assigned to him by Scott Summers. The more time he spent at the newly re-opened Hellfire Club, the more it seemed as though he actually lucked out for once. Near as he could tell, there was no sign of some looming threat involving Emma Frost, the Inner Circle, or some secret society of mutants bent on world domination. Even by X-men and Avenger standards, that was pretty shocking.

The former living weapon tried not to enjoy himself too much, which was a challenge in a place where the liquor quality was top-notch, the women were drop-dead beautiful, and every kind of decadence was at his fingertips. He had only been here for an hour and already, several half-naked women offered to be his personal sex slave for the night. Saying no to those kinds of offers was like turning down a free beer. It took more restraint than Logan was used to.

As he sat at a booth in the corner of the main club, watching a couple women strip naked on stage to sound of cheering men and loud music, Logan began to contemplate a once-unthinkable possibility. The Hellfire Club wasn’t hiding anything sinister. It really was just a high end sex club for people with deep pockets. If anything, it functioned better now than it did when Shaw and his secret society of assholes were running things.

“Another one, handsome?” asked a voluptuous waitress in attire clearly stolen from the Black Queen’s wardrobe.

“Sure thing, lady. Keep ‘em coming,” said Logan as he handed her another empty glass. “It ain’t every day I find a place with whiskey that’s worth a second mortgage.”

“Well here at the Hellfire Club, we’re that good at what we do,” the woman said proudly, “and we take pride in it!”

“I can see that,” said Logan with a half-grin.

The voluptuous woman grinned back as she took his empty glass, shooting him a look that said she would do damn near anything for him if he gave a generous tip. Hell, with a look like that, she might not care much about the tip. This was a different kind of Hellfire Club. The women here weren’t just exceedingly beautiful. They actually seemed to _enjoy_ working here, even with all the illicit extras.

Logan knew those extras occurred. He could smell it on the women and even the men. There was a _lot_ of sex going on. There was also a fair amount of drug use and general debauchery. It was nothing too extreme. Logan had seen worse at one of Tony Stark’s birthday parties back when he was still drinking. There was also nothing to hint that there was something more devious going on behind the scene.

He still had a problem wrapping his head around that. He could already imagine Scott not believing him when he reported that the Hellfire Club actually seemed legitimate now. Summers could bitch about it all he wanted, but it wouldn’t change the results.

_‘Summers, you’re gonna HATE this…which is why I might as well enjoy the hell out of it!’_

In less than a minute, the same voluptuous woman from earlier returned with a fresh glass of finest whiskey that Charles Xavier’s credit card could afford. She even threw in another flirtatious look, as if to remind him that any excessive debauchery was still on the table with her. He replied only with a wolfish grin, as if to let her know her know he hadn’t forgotten.

With another glass of whiskey in hand, Logan continued admiring the various displays of sex and debauchery. For once, his enhanced senses didn’t warn him of impending danger or potential explosions. It was completely in line with everything else he had surmised during this mission, which was sure to annoy the hell out of Scott Summers.

“Finally…a mission where I don’t have to stab someone,” Logan said to himself as he admired his whiskey _and_ the naked woman dancing on stage.

There was nothing Scott, Xavier, or anyone else in the X-men could to do to bust his balls this time. The former living weapon had investigated this place in every way he could, right down to tracking the scents of the janitors and sifting through the garbage cans out back. He actually spent most of yesterday just watching people go in out of this club, not knowing if someone like Magneto or the Kingpin would show up.

Nobody like that showed up. Granted, there were a few shady types, mostly a few local crime figures and corrupt Wall Street types. Those people might have deserved a few major head injuries, but they didn’t deserve an intimate encounter with his claws. These weren’t the types of dirt-bags the X-men dealt with. They were best dealt with by police, SHIELD, and whatever masked vigilante happened to be on patrol. Besides, they had money and they were throwing it around with beautiful women. There were far worse ways they could be spending it.

Beyond the shady types, everything else in this new Hellfire Club was legit…well, at least as legit as any club could be that offered liquor, naked women, and illicit sex. Logan tried to dig a little deeper, looking for signs that someone was screwing someone else over and not in a way they enjoyed. He still found nothing.

Near as he could tell, the only screwing that went on here involved the fun kind. The men enjoyed themselves. The women enjoyed their work and were well-compensated for it. This was not the same Hellfire Club that once employed slaves, torture, mind control, and hidden dungeons.

While a part of him still refused to accept it, Logan found himself warming to the idea more and more. Beyond looking forward to Scott’s reaction when he gave him his report tomorrow, he was actually ready to give this place a chance.

“Never thought I’d say this out loud, but fuck it! Thank you, Emma Frost,” said Logan, raising his glass of whisky before gulping the rest down.

He said this out loud with the assumption that Emma would somehow hear it. This being the Hellfire Club, he figured she still had a hand in it, if only to make sure that Sebastian Shaw and his cronies didn’t get it back. Emma tended to be possessive like that. For once, it worked to everyone’s advantage.

After finishing his glass of whiskey, Logan looked for the same voluptuous waitress from earlier in hopes of getting another. Before he could find her in this sea of sex and decadence, he sensed a new figure approach.

“There are a lot of things you can say in this club that’ll get you extra attention. Saying _that_ name though…well, it’ll get you more than most.”

That voice immediately caught Logan’s attention. It made him forget about wanting another glass of whiskey, which was no small feat. It was distinctly feminine and uniquely sexy, arousing more than just his enhanced senses. When he turned to see the figure now standing next to him, she did what Weapon X failed to do on so many occasions. She rendered him paralyzed and completely docile.

“Uh…have we met? If so, why the fuck did it take _this_ long?” said Logan, flashing another wolfish grin that had enticed so many women.

“No. We haven’t met, but I figured we would at some point,” the woman responded, humored by his disposition. “The name’s Mary Jane Watson. I’m one of Emma Frost’s trusted _associates_. But since she’s not here, you can call me by my official title…the Red Queen.”

“The Red Queen, eh?” said Logan. “Yeah, I think that title works.”

Logan knew coming into this mission that he’d be interacting with beautiful women wearing obscenely revealing attire. That was par for the course with the Hellfire Club and pretty much anything involving Emma Frost. However, he never could’ve known he’d encounter a woman like this.

Mary Jane Watson – or the Red Queen, as she called herself – somehow found a way to set herself apart in a club where every woman had the body of one of Tony Stark’s ex-girlfriends. She wore somewhat more elaborate attire compared to the other women. It consisted of a red bustier that barley contained her ample breasts, matching thigh-high boots with gloves, and a thong that seemed tailor-made for that perfect ass of hers. In addition, she wore this fancy cape, not unlike the one Emma Frost wore when she still called herself a queen at this place.

Beyond her attire, which was a testament to her title in and of itself, she was sexy on a whole new level. It wasn’t just her ample breasts, her heart-shaped butt, her flawless skin, or her radiant red hair…although that did count for something with Logan, given his love of redheads. This woman just stood with a certain poise, one he hadn’t seen in any woman not named Emma Frost. This woman could’ve even made a case that she could match her sexiness.

“You must be Logan,” said Mary Jane after giving him a moment to take in her sexiness with his gaze, “or do you prefer Wolverine?”

“You…knew I was here?” said Logan, the wolfish grin on his face not fading for an instant.

“I’m the Red Queen. I know _everything_ that goes on in my club, from the names of the guests to the brand of condoms they prefer.”

“In other words, Emma Frost tipped you off,” he surmised.

“She _may_ have hinted at your arrival. I made it a point to prepare. I figure if I’m going to be scrutinized by an X-man, I may as well make an impression.”

“Between the smell of your perfume and your taste in thongs, I’d say you made it.”

Mary Jane’s overtly sexy grin widened, clearly impressed by his ability to _scrutinize_. His assumption that Emma Frost still had influence at this new Hellfire Club proved correct. This woman seemed to share her style and not just because of her overtly sexy attire.

With a presence that commanded authority, even in a place like this, Mary Jane sat down next to him in his booth. This sent even more of the former living weapon’s senses into overdrive. This woman did not smell like the same dirt-bags and scoundrels that used to run this place. If anything, she smelled like the very antithesis of Sebastian Shaw. That alone helped reassure and intrigue Logan…among other powerful feelings.

“Seeing as how we both have agendas, we may as well ditch the formalities,” said Mary Jane, now speaking in a more business-like tone. “You’re here for a reason and unlike most guests, it’s not just to drink and get your dick wet.”

“You’d be right, but don’t think for a second my reasons ain’t _flexible_ ,” quipped Logan.

“I don’t doubt that they are. I’ve read up on you, Logan, and I’m not just talking about your Wikipedia page.”

“Oh? Did Frost tell you something else too?” he asked. “Because if she did, I can guarantee at least 85 percent of it is bullshit.”

“Actually, she didn’t tell me as much as you think. She only told me to be ready to allay certain concerns about this new and improved Hellfire Club. What I know about you, I’ve gleaned from _other_ sources.”

“What kind of sources?”

“The kind that have a better understanding of who you are and why you’re the best there is at what you do.”

Logan shot her a raised eyebrow and it wasn’t just because she kept leaning forward in a way that made her ample breasts exceedingly visible. Despite his reputation, Logan didn’t deny that he ran in a lot of circles. From the X-men to the Avengers to back alleys in Madripoor, he had quite a list of friends, enemies, and everything in between. It led him to wonder just who this woman had been talking to and what he or she revealed about him.

“That doesn’t narrow it down by much,” said Logan, “but it does make me more curious.”

“Good,” said Mary Jane curtly, “because I intend to _entertain_ your curiosity. I want to make sure that you, the X-men, and everyone you work with see the Hellfire Club as an ally and not an enemy. Given your history with this place, I know that’s a challenge.”

“With so much booze and naked women at your disposal, it ain’t as challenging as you think.”

“Be that as it may, I want to rise to that challenge. I want to show you that this is a different kind of Hellfire Club…one that can offer something more than just a place for rich, horny men to have a good time.”

“That’s all well and good…relatively speaking, I guess,” said Logan, “but how do you plan on doing _that_?”

Mary Jane shot him another one of those seductive looks…the kind provoked many of Logan’s _powerful_ instincts. She then scooted a bit closer to him, allowing him to take a bigger whiff of her intoxicating scent. It was enough to turn the feral animal in him into a creature of curiosity. If the scent emanating from between her legs was any indication, she was _curious_ as well.

“Come with me into my private office,” she told him. “There are some things I’d like to show you. I think they’ll _alleviate_ any concerns the X-men may have about my little club.”

“You and me? In a private office?” said Logan with a wolfish grin. “Sure! I’d love to see what you have show me!”

* * *

**The Hellfire Club – Mary Jane Watson’s Private Office**

“Okay. This _ain’t_ what I thought you’d show me,” said a disappointed, but humored Logan.

“You were expecting something more elaborate?” joked Mary Jane, much to his chagrin.

“Elaborate? Hell no. Just…something that ain’t so _official_ ,” he said, still humored by this woman’s approach.

Once again, this mission defied Logan’s expectations and not just because nobody had tried to kill him. He expected Mary Jane Watson to aid him in completing his mission. She ended up doing just that, albeit not with the same _intrigue_ he had hoped.

After agreeing to this private meeting, he led her away from the main floor of the club where most of the theatrics and debauchery took place. They passed by a couple of imposing body guards, some of which wore the same masks that Logan had seen on the goons he fought during the X-men’s last battle with the Inner Circle. She assured him they weren’t a threat anymore. He believed her to a point, but remained ready to pop his claws just in case.

That ended up being unnecessary. After passing through a couple of secure areas and ascending a private elevator, they arrived at Mary Jane Watson’s office. Logan actually recognized this as the same office that Sebastian Shaw – and later his asshole son, Shanobi – worked out of when he was running things. He remembered because he had to stab a couple goons to get here when they took that asshole down.

Since that bloody fight, Mary Jane had definitely made an effort to purge this place of Shaw’s scent. She did a damn good job of it too because Logan couldn’t smell a trace of that man’s scent or his asshole son, for that matter. It was still fancy as hell, covered in erotic art and looking like something Emma Frost had designed, but it didn’t have the same ominous ambience that Shaw had created.

Mary Jane made it clear that she ran things now and opted for a _very_ different approach, one that didn’t involve sending armed goons to shoot him. That alone earned her plenty of credibility in Logan’s eyes. However, she made sure she went the extra mile.

“What you’re looking at here is a carefully-crafted paper trail that only a handful of people see,” Mary Jane explained to him. “Emma Frost is one of them. I can count everyone else on one hand and still have enough fingers to pleasure myself.”

“You just love making men think dirty thoughts, don’t you?” joked Logan, as he stared at the stack of papers before him.

“It’s what I do. It’s what I’m good at,” she said with a proud shrug. “I also find it’s a damn good way to help men remember our _dealings_.”

“Trust me. I don’t forget women like you.”

“Women like me? Are you referring to strippers? Prostitutes? Those who _deal_ with strippers and prostitutes?”

“Nope,” replied Logan wryly, “women who open themselves up way more than they should, but still look sexy as hell while doing it.”

Mary Jane cracked another humored grin as she sat comfortably behind her fancy desk, her shapely legs resting on top of it, as if to proudly show off how her curvy figure. Logan certainly didn’t mind. It was somewhat distracting though, although that might have been intentional.

It was still less gaudy than he expected. As soon as they entered her private office, they sat down at her desk where she already had a special lock box ready for him. Open opening it with a special key, she revealed to him a set of documents and folders that added yet another twist to his mission.

_‘Damn. Who knew a hooker could get THIS kind of intel? Then again, with an ass like hers, who knows what’s possible? I swear, Maria Hill would KILL for shit like this. Weapons deals, spy networks, double agents, triple agents, and extortion…she’s got enough dirt to put an actual dent in the world. She’s showing me all this and detailed records of how she runs the Hellfire Club now. I don’t want to say I’m THAT impressed. Being in the X-men and the Avengers makes that kind of moot. But DAMN, I’m tempted.’_

With every document he saw, Logan kept shaking his head in amazement. In the right hands, this kind of stuff could put some very nasty people in a SHIELD holding cell.

Some of it was just funny. One folder even contained vivid pictures of Hydra agents and AIM smugglers getting a private dance from a couple of strippers. They probably had no idea they were being monitored. The blank data disks attached to these pictures hinted at something much bigger than literally catching villains with their pants down. This was valuable shit and Mary Jane Watson knew it.

“As you can see, the Hellfire Club has adopted a _new_ set of policies,” said Mary Jane, talking as though she were giving a normal sales presentation. “Exploitation and torture may have helped make this club successful in the past, but I find those methods to be deplorable…not to mention _irresponsible_. Emma Frost agrees with me on that.”

“Trust me. If she didn’t agree, we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” said Logan, snickering to himself as he saw a few more sordid pictures.

“Being a former prostitute myself, I know from experience there’s a better way to run a business like this,” she continued. “I believe strongly in mutual satisfaction between parties, be it business, pleasure, or a combination of both.”

“Which probably saves you the trouble of brainwashing the strippers here,” he commented.

“Brainwashing is _way_ more trouble than its worth,” she said with a casual shrug. “It turns out if you pay the women fairly, teach them the art of bringing pleasure to clients, and give them the necessary protections, they’re actually _eager_ to work with you. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Fucking mind-blowing.”

It really was a novel concept for a place like this. The Hellfire Club had such a rich tradition of exploitation, torture, and overall depravity. Logan had been on the wrong end of those traditions more than once. It seemed downright crazy that they couldn’t come up with a better way of doing things.

Mary Jane didn’t seem to mind the debauchery. She didn’t even see it as depraved. If these files she was boldly sharing with him were any indication, then she saw it as an opportunity. For her, decadence and debauchery could be used responsibly…a radical idea that Logan could definitely get behind.

“In addition to having loyal employees, I also know how to serve my customers,” Mary Jane continued. “That loyalty is pretty damn important when some of those customers aren’t exactly _upstanding_.”

“There’s a big gap between horny rich guys and the kind of assholes I end up having to stab,” Logan pointed out.

“Oh I agree. In fact, I took this job knowing full-well that it meant dealing with those assholes. But I’m not interested in using their basic horniness against them. I’m not interested in being a puppet for the police either. Given how I thumbed my nose at them during my time as a prostitute, I never considered that option.”

“So if you ain’t gonna share this shit with the police – or even SHIELD, if you’re that bold – then why are you showing this to me?” asked the former living weapon.

“Because sometimes the authorities just aren’t equipped to deal with these people,” Mary Jane answered. “Sure, they’ll do the right thing. They’ll follow the right procedures. But they won’t always be _responsible_. They can be influenced, extorted, silenced, and discredited. That’s a terrible waste of what the Hellfire Club has to offer. As such, I prefer to take my chances with true, responsible heroes.”

“By heroes you mean…” questioned Logan, having eschewed that label before.

“I mean those who dare to do what’s right, even when it’s not easy, legal, or practical. Some of them wear masks. Some of them wear costumes. Some of them wear goofy yellow spandex.”

“In my defense, I didn’t pick that color scheme. I just didn’t give enough of a shit to change it,” Logan pointed out.

“And that’s fine. I can forgive fashion faux pas. When you’ve worked as a stripper, you have that kind of flexibility. When you’re trying to do the right thing – to be responsible when you’ve been so irresponsible with your life choices – you have to be more than flexible.”

She was being dead serious now. There was no coyness or conceit in her tone. Mary Jane Watson made it clear that she was not Emma Frost. She didn’t approach issues like this with a cold or callous attitude. She was serious about doing the right thing and being responsible. In Logan’s vast experience, that was pretty rare for a stripper, let alone the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. In his eyes, it was as good as sign as any that came from a sexy woman.

In this serious demeanor, Mary Jane re-gathered some of the materials she showed him and put them back in the folder. She then stashed most of them back in the lock box, but made sure to leave one blank disk on the table. After closing the lock box, she casually slid it across the table for Logan to see.

“That disk contains some very sensitive exchanges among a few shady business types…namely the types that used to do business with a guy named Bolivar Trask,” said Mary Jane.

“Trask?” said Logan, snarling instinctively upon hearing that name. “Ain’t he supposed to be dead?”

“As far as I know, he is…although I’ve heard from other heroes that death doesn’t always stick with some people.”

“Don’t get me started on that. Just what kind of business are we dealing with here?”

“I can’t really go into details. I don’t understand enough about killer robots and mutant affairs to make sense of it all,” Mary Jane continued. “All I know is that the data on that disk has major implications for those in the Sentinel/mutant hunting business. Some of those implications are too sensitive, even for SHIELD to handle.”

“That mean they’ve got friends in places that are hard to stab?” said Logan with another snarl.

“It means everything you think it means and then some,” she answered. “Now I could try and use this data to shake up the whole mutant agenda. I could use it to start a media frenzy that morphs into a political side-show, which may or may not do much good in the long run.”

“That would be easiest.”

“You’re right. But it wouldn’t be _responsible_ ,” said Mary Jane, once again placing a heavy emphasis on responsibility. “That’s why I’m giving it to you. I’m taking a chance – and putting my very expensive ass at risk – by letting the X-men deal with this instead of trusting the authorities.”

“Something tells me that ass of yours can handle it,” quipped Logan.

“I’m willing to put it out there…in more ways than one,” she replied, still dead serious. “The question is…are the X-men willing to do the same? Are they willing to give the Hellfire Club a chance? Even after all the crap it’s put you through in the past?”

Looking at the disk and then back at Mary Jane Watson, who was once again leaning over her desk in a way that blatantly showed off her cleavage, it seemed so obvious on paper. At the same time, however, it also seemed quite risky.

There was no getting around the nasty history between the X-men and the Hellfire Club. Even the sight of Mary Jane’s cleavage couldn’t make Logan forget about all the bullshit that Sebastian Shaw, Shanobi Shaw, and every other dirtbag in the Inner Circle put them through. This place might be under new management, but the stench of the Hellfire Club’s legacy didn’t wear off easily.

He could already hear Cyke’s nagging voice in his mind, urging him not to trust the Hellfire Club. Then again, he had even more reasons than most not to trust this place, especially after what it did to Jean Grey. However, Cyclops had a long, annoying history of playing it safe and letting others take the chances he wouldn’t.

This was a chance for the X-men to turn an enemy into an ally. Given how often the X-men worked with the likes of Magneto, it was sometimes unavoidable. If the data on this disk was as valuable as she claimed, then Mary Jane Watson could very well be a critical ally for the X-men. She might actually help them make some progress against those who saw killer robots as a solution to mutant issues. The fact she looked _damn_ good in a thong was just a nice bonus.

“That’s a loaded question and you damn well know it,” said Logan, still staring at the disk.

“What can I say? I’m good at taking big loads,” said Mary Jane, her serious demeanor giving way to more overtly sexual undertones.

“If the X-men do take a chance – bearing in mind that not everyone trusts my judgement – then you’re gonna have to go the extra mile. You’re going to have to really work to earn our trust. You’ll have to work just as hard to keep it.”

“I understand that. I’m more than willing to do the work. Think of this as light foreplay…if that’s not too _loaded_ an answer.”

“It isn’t, but I can’t say I give a shit,” said Logan with a humored snicker.

“Then at least appreciate that in this line of work, one simple act – be it a lap dance, uncovering shady secrets, or simply participating in a gangbang – it’s _hardly_ enough to cement a working relationship. As a former prostitute, I know a few good orgasms only go so far. You need to actually _work_ on your craft. You need to _work_ with your client in creating a uniquely powerful experience…one that benefits us both in the short and long term.”

“We still talking about good orgasms here? Or are we discussing something else?” said Logan, still only half-serious. “Because right now, you’re sending me mixed messages…albeit the _good_ kind.”

“Then allow me to _clarify_ my proposition.”

Mary Jane Watson casually got up from her desk, walked around so that she was standing right in front of the chair Logan was sitting in, and leaned back. She actually leaned back in a way that ensured the full view of her voluptuous body was right in front of him, dominating his view. It forced him to look away from the data disk, which Logan now believed to be just part of the _deal_ this woman was offering. For once, he was eager to see this deal through, even if it meant not needing to stab anyone.

“My experience with the X-men is _limited_. Unfortunately, the X-men’s experience with the Hellfire Club is not,” Mary Jane said to him, still talking in a deeply seductive voice. “One data disk from a single operation is hardly enough to create the _experience_ I want for us.”

“Yeah, I’d say that’s fair. When our past _experiences_ involve kidnapping, torture, and a whole lot of stabbing, it’s kind of hard to work around that,” said Logan.

“I get that,” she said, “but I still want to make the effort. I want to work with you. I want the Hellfire Club to forge a productive, beneficial, and _responsible_ relationship. I’ve already forged a similar relationship with other heroes, albeit not many.”

“Other heroes? Anyone I know?” asked Logan with growing intrigue. “I do kind of get around…in more ways than one.”

“So I’ve heard,” Mary Jane laughed, “but if you want to know more about those relationships, we’ll have to start building one ourselves. And I want to go out of my way for the X-men. I think it can be a stepping stone for both of us. The way I see it…if the Hellfire Club can forge a responsible partnership with the X-men, then it can form a partnership with _anybody_.”

It made perfect sense. From a practical, tactical, and even _sensual_ perspective, this was as good an opportunity as either of them could hope for. Even Cyke couldn’t deny the benefits here. No matter how much an anal-retentive jackass he tried to be, he couldn’t get around the particulars of this _partnership_. Mary Jane Watson just made it sound too beneficial…in more ways than one.

_‘Damn! What I wouldn’t give to see Cyke’s reaction to THIS. He can be as big a dick as he wants. For once, he can’t hide behind those goofy shades. This woman has him beat. She can do shit for us that we can’t do on our own. Leave to a woman who looks THIS good in a thong to outwit Cyke, the X-men, and the assholes that throw killer robots at us. I usually jinx myself by even thinking this, but I’ll do it anyways. This may actually be a lucky break for the X-men…some more than others.’_

Logan was at a rare loss for words, which didn’t usually happen in the presence of beautiful, scantily-clad women. He could usually do or say something to further show that he was the best he was at what he did. With this woman, however, he reached the limits of his expertise.

His silence must have given her the answers she was looking for. Then, with a look in her eye that would’ve stopped a rampaging Sabretooth in his tracks, she took further advantage of his silence and took a step closer…a dangerous act for any beautiful woman, especially a redhead. Showing a bravery that was every bit as strong as her sensuality, Mary Jane casually sat down on his lap, playfully draping her legs over his knees while snaking her arms around his neck.

With her face now inches from his, Logan was _inundated_ by the full force of this woman’s scent. This scent included everything from the exotic smell of her overpriced makeup to the distinct smell radiating from her inner thighs. This potent blend of smells was _intoxicating_. It was as though raw feminine sexuality had manifested in a tangible form.

Logan knew plenty of women who tried to carry themselves like this, Emma Frost being the most _adept_ at it. However, Mary Jane Watson carried herself in a way that rivaled even the former White Queen in terms of raw, unabashed sexiness.

“Now then,” she said to him in a tone so seductive the that animal within him began to stir, “having heard the _particulars_ of this new partnership, are you ready to seal the deal between the X-men and the Hellfire Club?”

“Lady…I can’t speak for _everyone_ in the X-men,” said Logan, his voice echoing with the animal she awoke, “but I’m ready to do whatever the fuck I gotta do to seal it.”

“Glad to hear!” said Mary Jane with a grin. “Although it seems some parts of you are more _ready_ than others.”

As she said this, she playfully rubbed her thighs up against a growing bulge in his pants. That bulge began to form the minute she crawled onto his lap. Her scent just accelerated the process.

Logan wanted to fuck this woman. Both the man and the animal within him were on the same page for once. He wanted to fuck this woman every which way and then fuck her some more for good measure. If the look in her eyes and the scent between her legs were any indication, Mary Jane shared in those desires.

“Good thing I’m _ready_ too,” Mary Jane said to him, her sensual undertone not fading in the slightest. “I’m done talking business now. You _really_ want to seal it? You _really_ want to show me that you’re as willing to work with me as I’m willing to work with you?”

“Believe me, darlin’…I’m ready!” said Logan intently.

“Then let’s take advantage of the couch over there and make this _official_ ,” she told him. “Let’s make this as _official_ as possible!”

The subtext in her words was undeniable. Mary Jane Watson _knew_ what she was doing. She had the look of a woman who didn’t complicate things. She made sure there was a fine line between business and pleasure. While others, like Emma Frost and Mystique, _loved_ to blur that line, Mary Jane opted to keep things simple.

In the spirit of such simplicity, Logan began making this new partnership between the Hellfire Club and the X-men official. He began by hungrily crashing his lips against hers, pulling her into a heated, hungry kiss that reinforced just how _ready_ he was. Mary Jane got the message and kissed back, showing off a similar _hunger_ that even a former living weapon couldn’t help but respect.

_‘She wants it. I can smell it on her! I can taste it too! She really thinks she can fuck the Wolverine and take every bit of it. I’m gonna show her she has NO idea what she’s gotten into!’_

Hungry growls and eager moans mixed as their lips swirled in a rough and messy outburst of lust. Logan shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting Mary Jane’s lips and flooding his enhanced senses with more of her intoxicating scent. It was enough to send the animal within him into a frenzy.

Animal lust mixed and converged with very human desires. As he savored Mary Jane’s taste, he enraptured her with his powerful arms and picked up with ease. He then rose up from his seat and carried her across her spacious office, following his primal instincts and for once, that was a _good_ thing.

In a blur of unmitigated lust, Logan led her to the couch. Along the way, Mary Jane clawed at his shirt, grabbing it from behind and pulling it off over his head. It forced their lips to part briefly so he could get it off. He nearly ripped it off with his claws, but Mary Jane managed to get it off before that was necessary. She really was a _professional_.

“Ooh! So strong and manly!” purred Mary Jane upon seeing his shirtless form. “I like it! It’s getting me so _hot_!”

Logan replied with a wolfish grin and a hungry growl. The animal within him was emerging and this woman wanted to poke it. She was either _that_ brave or _that_ horny. Whatever the case, she sealed her fate.

Upon reaching the couch, Logan laid her down and pinned her on her back. At no point did he loosen his grip on her or give her an opportunity to escape, nor did she seem _inclined_ to. She kept goading him and the animal with her gaze, urging him along.

“Go on. Strip me,” she said with another purr.

She spoke with the authority of a queen, not unlike that of Emma Frost. Unlike Emma Frost, though, there was nothing _snide_ about her voice. In it, Logan heard the tone of a woman who _wanted_ him to want her and not just heed her commands. There _was_ a difference and one that was refreshing for the Hellfire Club.

The wolfish grin on his face didn’t fade for a second as he went to work peeling off Mary Jane’s fancy, probably overpriced outfit. It was similar to the obscenely provocative attire once worn by Selene, the Black Queen, but Mary Jane’s was red and _much_ sexier. The animal wanted to tear it off with his claws. However, the man wanted to peel it off and taste the flesh beneath. This time, the man won out.

Still driven by primal hunger, Logan swiftly found the zipper and pulled the tight-fitting corset down Mary Jane’s body. This allowed her large breasts, which she had done so much to show off earlier, to pop free. They looked even better than she teased, so round and perfect. Logan couldn’t throw the corset aside fast enough. Once discarded, he hungrily buried his face between her breasts and smothered his lips all over her cleavage.

“So aggressive and primal!” said Mary Jane through content purrs. “You’re as much an animal as they say, Wolverine!”

“Darlin’…you ain’t seen nothing yet!” growled Logan from between her breasts.

He wasn’t sure if Mary Jane heard him. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He just kept kissing and fondling her voluptuous breasts with the ravenous hunger of an animal. He squeezed her nipples, licking and suckling them in ways that got the sexy redhead to gasp sharply. Logan would’ve loved to listen to those gasps all night, but the animal within refused to linger. He wanted _more_ of this woman.

After sufficiently gorging on her breasts, Logan worked his way down this woman’s voluptuous body, kissing and tasting her exposed flesh along the way. It was every bit as intoxicating as the other parts he tasted, but his hunger only grew. Upon reaching her stomach, he grabbed the overtly revealing thong that so perfectly showed off her ass. This time, the animal in him won out and he _ripped_ it off.

That thong probably cost way more than it looked, but Logan couldn’t bring himself to care. Whatever it cost, the succulent flesh it revealed was worth it. He was now looking down at a nearly nude Mary Jane Watson, clad in only her gloves and thigh-high boots. It was a hell of a sight for both the animal and the man, but Mary Jane didn’t let him admire it for too long.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked him intently. “Do it. Taste me!”

She was as serious as a Sentinel attack when she said this. She even spread her legs for him, boldly inviting his primal lust. Mary Jane thought she could take it. Logan was eager to see if she could.

Licking his lips with a devious glint in his eyes, Logan let out another primal growl and buried his face between her thighs, immersing himself in the full heat of her womanhood. Once again, it was intoxicating. The smell, the taste, and the feel of her hot flesh flooded his senses, sending him into a state that was _dangerously_ similar to his berserker rage. Except this state was one of raw lust and not blinding rage.

“Oohhh yeah!” the sexy redhead squealed. “Logan…my pussy! Eat my pussy…like that! Just like _that_!”

The intensity of her tone, along with the heat radiating from her inner thighs, showed that Mary Jane was not afraid of this state. She seemed to _want_ the animal within him. She didn’t want to be _pampered_ by a man. She wanted to be _ravaged_ by an animal and, being the best he was at what he did, Logan was all too happy to oblige.

Like a hungry animal _gorging_ on a fresh cut of meat, he licked and probed Mary Jane’s pussy. She actually clung to the sides of the couch and thrust her hips up into his face, encouraging him to be extra reckless. He didn’t bother being careful. This wasn’t Mariko Yashida, the woman he almost married. This wasn’t Jean Grey, the woman who could never return his love for her. This was Mary Jane Watson, the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. She didn’t want his love. She just wanted his lust and he had plenty to give her.

_‘Her pussy…fuck, it tastes good! This woman…she really wants this. She wants the Wolverine to fuck her brains out. Don’t know if she can take it, but she’s gonna find out!’_

Through plenty of growls and grunts, Logan fed this woman’s insatiable lust, thoroughly probing her depths with his tongue and firmly rubbing her clit with his thumb. The thick scent of feminine arousal grew by the second as the heat in her lower body escalated, driving the animal within him mad with lust.

Before long, Logan sensed that Mary Jane had reached a state of optimal arousal. The folds of her pussy were now so wet and engorged. No amount of oral teasing would do it at this point. She _needed_ sex. She _needed_ his cock to achieve the satisfaction he craved. The animal within him also needed her flesh to fulfill his own _cravings_.

Without saying a word, Logan abruptly pulled away from Mary Jane’s inner thighs. He then practically tore of his pants, not caring that he ripped the seams of his boxers or tore another hole in his jeans. They had become too damn tight anyway. Once his throbbing manhood was freed, the arousal inspired by this woman’s scent took over. He was as hard as any slab of adamantium and ready to use it.

“Oh my…so big and hard,” gasped Mary Jane with curt intrigue as she saw his throbbing erection.

“Brace yourself, darlin’! I’m gonna fuck you now! And I ain’t gonna be gentle!” said Logan, his voice echoing with both man and animal undertones.

“Yes! Give it to me!” she urged him. “Fuck me like an animal, Wolverine!”

Another wolfish grin formed on his face. There was no elaborate plan. There was no setting the mood. Logan wasn’t going to overanalyze this like Cyke would. He was just going to fuck this beautiful redheaded woman and enjoy the hell out of it.

Like a predator pouncing on its wounded pray, Logan got back on top of her, keeping her pinned on her back so that her head was resting on the arm of the couch. He then firmly grabbed her thighs just below the knee and pushed them apart again, clearing the path for his manhood. With his muscular, burly form now looming over her naked body, he aligned the tip of his cock with the outer folds of her pussy and thrust his hips forward.

His rigid flesh entered her with ease, her moist folds eagerly stretching to embrace his member. Mary Jane was so hot and tight. Her pussy was pure ecstasy in flesh form. He felt her whole body _shudder_ , the pent up lust finally having the outlet it craved.

“Ohhh yes! That’s…that’s what I want!” Mary Jane cried out.

Logan’s grinned widened. Her voice echoed with the tone of an _experienced_ woman, one who had definitely been a whore and a damn good one at that. Having had plenty of _experience_ with such women, Logan knew the signs. If this woman was going to moan like a whore, then he was going to _fuck_ her like one.

His grip on her thighs tightened as he began humping her with the hard, vigorous _ferocity_ of an animal in heat. Logan worked his hips with great force, his pelvis smacking into hers as he recklessly drove his dick into the depths of her pussy. Like the pistons in an engine, his rigid length slithered within Mary Jane’s tight folds, evoking even more whore-like moans.

“Hrrrr fuck! That’s it! Take it! Take it, _whore_!” seethed Logan.

“Ooh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me like a queen… _and_ a whore!” Mary Jane exclaimed.

Emma Frost would be so proud. It was perfectly fitting of the new Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. She carried herself like a queen, but enjoyed fucking like a whore. Both the animal and the man within Logan could appreciate that. She was going to be a fun _ally_ for the X-men to work with.

Heeding her decadent whims, Logan continued ravaging this woman with his lust. He kept humping her hard, hammering his cock into her pussy in rapid succession. As their naked bodies moved, he put his lips back to work, tasting more of the hot flesh he had grown so fond of earlier.

He buried his face in her ample cleavage again, kissing and licking around her breasts. He gave her perfectly erect nipples extra attention, licking and biting around the tender bits of flesh to send more sensations coursing through her body. Mary Jane let out more squeals of approval, transferring her grip from the couch to his head so she could run her hands through his wild, unkempt hair.

In addition to her breasts, he smothered his lips around her neck. He even bit around her shoulder area, like an animal marking its _conquest_. It would let every man from here on out know that Mary Jane fucked a Wolverine. She didn’t seem to mind this. If anything, it _encouraged_ her in all the right ways.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Wolverine! Fuck me!” Mary Jane commanded. “You’re going to…make me…cum! Oohhh fuck!”

Logan responded with more feral grows. This woman both talked like a whore and fucked like one. Apparently, that worked for her because he could tell she wasn’t faking this. She was _really_ going to cum.

He knew because there were certain _reactions_ within a woman’s body that occurred before an orgasm – scents, sounds, and sensations that only someone with enhanced senses could detect. Logan sensed every one of these reactions in Mary Jane. Being ravaged by the Wolverine was going to give her an orgasm.

“Errrrr do it! Cum! Cum like a whore!” roared Logan.

As if he had flipped a switch, it happened. He felt it in the way the voluptuous redhead’s body _writhed_ under him. Her lower body arched, her toes curled, and her eyes closed as she threw her head back and let out a cry of euphoria. It was so loud that it left Logan’s ears ringing, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. The cry of a beautiful woman having an orgasm _never_ got old.

He actually slowed the pace of his humping so he could admire the sight, grinning deviously as he watched Mary Jane’s body contort to the orgasmic sensations flowing through her. If the hard contractions of her inner muscles around his cock were any indication, it was pretty damn _intense_. The look of ecstasy on her face was quite a sight. She now appeared dazed and drunk on the ecstasy flowing through her.

Still panting heavily, Mary Jane grasped Logan’s unkempt hair even harder and opened her eyes. She then gave him another seductive gaze that only an accomplished, skilled whore could give.

“Wolverine…don’t stop,” she urged him.

It was more of a _command_ than a request. Logan didn’t usually take kindly to _authority_ , as his clashes with Cyclops regularly demonstrated. However, when such authority came from a beautiful naked woman, the former living weapon was a bit more _receptive_.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m a _long_ way from done!” he told her with a lurid sneer.

Not waiting for her to catch her breath, Logan resumed his heated humping from earlier. This time, he shifted Mary Jane’s body around somewhat, turning her onto her side so he could hitch one of her legs up over his shoulders. This allowed him to thrust into her at a different angle, one that allowed some extra _penetration_ with each thrust.

Again, Logan hammered away into her pussy, pumping his cock into her and testing this sexy woman’s flexibility. Her past experience as a whore once again showed, demonstrating _uncanny_ skill in sexual positions. Her body was still reeling from her orgasm. She was still moaning and writhing under the weight of the pleasure. It was just what the man and the animal within Logan wanted to hear.

Driven by such primal lust, and further fueled by Mary Jane’s seductive spirit, Logan kept fucking her hard. More growls and grunts echoed throughout the office, growing with intensity as he unleashed feral desires on her. There was no inclination for passion or intimacy at this point. This was just fucking, plain and simple. He fucked her with the intent of achieving his own climax and, thanks to their respective skills as an X-man and a whore, he neared that peak with stunning efficiency.

“Gettin’…close! Gonna…cum! Gonna…fill you…up!” grunted Logan through increasingly labored thrusts.

“Go on, Wolverine!” Mary Jane urged him. “It’s…okay! Do it! Cum in me! Fill me…with your cum!”

The man in him would’ve hesitated to blow his load inside a woman he barely met, but the man in him also would’ve remembered that this was the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost often pointed out, usually in a deviously coy tone, that there weren’t many _unplanned_ consequences from all their decadency. She claimed there was a reason for that, but nobody dared ask for details.

Neither the man nor the animal in Logan cared for such details right now. He was ready. He was going to cum and he was going to release his load inside this woman. If this was how Mary Jane wanted to _seal_ the deal between the Hellfire Club and the X-men, so be it.

“Gonna…cum…now! Errrrrahhhhhhh!”

With a howl every bit as primal as the most feral of animals, the former living weapon achieved the climax he craved. As this howl reverberated throughout the spacious office, Logan dug his nails into Mary Jane’s thigh and drove his throbbing cock into the deepest recesses of her pussy. An intense heat then erupted throughout his body as he released his load into her depths, his manly fluids mixing with hers.

It was a potent manifestation of their lust, born out of a raw desire for pleasure and little more. It filled Logan with an onslaught of pleasurable sensations…pleasure that was in stark contrast to all the pain and suffering he had endured in his illustrious life. Mary Jane seemed happy to share in this pleasure, flexing her legs and her inner muscles in an effort to maximize the feeling. Few women, let alone a queen in the Hellfire Club, dared to be so _accommodating_.

It further proved that Mary Jane was a different kind of Red Queen. This was a different kind of Hellfire Club. Logan, awash in a daze of lust and ecstasy, _welcomed_ this change.

_‘Damn! So THIS is how she’s gonna manage the new Hellfire Club? Hell, I can get behind that! The whole X-men can get behind it and I don’t give a fuck what Cyke says! He already gets to fuck one sexy redhead. This helps even the score!’_

Once the howling ceased and the grunts steadied, Logan let out deep sigh waves of ecstasy subsided. More instincts took over and he withdrew his still-throbbing cock from Mary Jane’s pussy. A healthy bit of his fluids and hers spilled out in the process. He released quite a _load_ , another testament to the sexiness of this woman.

As he leaned back on the couch, the animal within him momentarily tempered, Mary Jane Watson shot up from her position. She still had that seductive, devious glint in her eyes that made her so _qualified_ to be the Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. She then surprised Logan – _not_ an easy feat, given his current state – by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into another close embrace, one that had her breasts pushing up against his chest.

“Wow! What they’ve said about you is true, Logan. You’re an animal…and you _fuck_ like one too,” said Mary Jane, still dazed from the onslaught of lust and ecstasy.

“What they say…ain’t even half the story,” said Logan, lingering in a daze of his own.

“Good,” she said curtly, “Then let’s test another part of that _story_ , shall we?”

Logan had neither the energy, nor the mental capacity to contemplate what she meant. He just knew from her seductive undertone that he wanted to go along with this _story_. It already involved him fucking a sexy redhead. He was _not_ ready for it to end just yet.

In another act of blatant seduction – one she probably learned from Emma Frost herself – Mary Jane playfully bit the finger on one her long, velvet gloves and playfully removed it. She did the same with the other, tossing it aside so that she could feel touch his manly features with her bare hands. She then licked her lips, showing a similar hunger that he had shown earlier before going down on her, and dropped to her knees.

The next thing Logan knew, he was leaning back on the couch, his legs spread with Mary Jane kneeling in front of him. Now wearing just her thigh-high stiletto boots, she narrowed her gaze on his still-dripping cock and reached out to grasp it. His member was still somewhat sensitive, but it still reacted to her skilled touch. With the way she touched and stroked it, it was clear she wanted more of it. That primal fucking he just gave her just wasn’t enough for this woman.

“I like where this _story_ is going,” said Logan with another grin.

“Trust me. It gets better!” teased Mary Jane.

“I’m starting to trust you a lot, darlin’…probably more than I should.”

“Then I’ll just have to give you _reasons_ to keep trusting me.”

“Give as _many_ as you want,” he told her intently.

“Assuming you can _handle_ it,” quipped Mary Jane in a tone all too befitting of the Red Queen.

That was Emma Frost’s influence talking again, but Logan had since stopped caring. Never before had a simple, mutually beneficial relationship between the X-men and a potential ally sounded so _sexy_. She added to it even _more_ by stroking his cock a little harder, getting the blood flowing in all the right directions once more.

Thanks to his healing factor, it didn’t take much to get his member going again. Mary Jane’s grin widened, impressed by how quickly it began to stiffen up again. If Cyclops was _still_ going to nag him about being too trusting to the new face of the Hellfire Club, then he could just go to hell. At this point, _trusting_ Mary Jane Watson just came with too many benefits.

“Hmm…this is _promising_ ,” said Mary Jane as she stroked his cock.

“Trust me. It gets better!” said Logan, mirroring her words and tone from earlier.

The Red Queen snickered as she stepped up her teasing. Now using both hands, she grasped and stroked his cock a bit harder, taking advantage of the sexual fluids still dripping from his shaft. She showed soft hands and uncanny skill. She had _definitely_ done this before and at a high level, which boded _very_ well for what the animal in him had in store for her.

Mary Jane kept provoking that animal, looking up at him with that seductive gaze of hers, pushing him back into that primal state. She then licked her lips again and focused her attention on his manhood, which was almost hard again. With more uncanny skill that made her exceedingly qualified for her title, she _enveloped_ Logan’s cock with her mouth and began to suck it.

“Fuck yeah! This…is better!” said Logan.

Encouraged by his reaction, Mary Jane began showing off her blowjob skills, demonstrating that she had a _much_ more refined approach to oral sex compared to him. She knew her way around male anatomy. She knew how to stimulate a penis with her lips and tongue. She was so thorough and focused, licking and suckling along the length of his shaft in all the right ways.

_‘Now THIS is how you build trust with the, X-men! I swear if this woman is even HALF as good at gathering intel as she is sucking dick, then Chuck’s dream might just be possible!’_

Logan let out more grunts and growls, clenching the sides of the couch harder as sharp shots of pleasure coursed up his body. Guided by these sounds, Mary Jane sucked harder and faster. Her lips and tongue glided effortlessly along his shaft, as though she were savoring her favorite desert. She actually _enjoyed_ sucking cock. It showed in both her skill and her reactions.

As she sucked him off, one of Mary Jane’s hands found its way to her inner thighs where she began fondling her folds again. Maybe it was her way of letting Logan know that she was still in need of some hard fucking. Maybe she was just that horny and didn’t give a damn. Whatever the case, the end result became clear. He was going to fuck this woman again.

“Mmm…wow,” said Mary Jane after giving the tip of Logan’s dick a light lick. “That healing factor is really something. I’ve heard stories about the shit you’ve survived, but…”

Her words trailed off, allowing Logan’s all-too-dirty mind to fill in the blanks.

“It works in other ways too…including _that_ way,” he said with a wolfish grin.

“I imagine it’s helped you satisfy _many_ women,” she said. “I’ll bet you’ve _impressed_ them. You may have even set records of sorts, shutting down entire brothels in Madripoor.”

“So you heard about that, eh?” grinned Logan.

“What can I say? We whores like to swap stories,” said Mary Jane playfully. “It must be handy, being able to blow your load with one woman and keep going with the next. You could probably fuck every woman in this club as if it were nothing.”

“It ain’t nothing. It’s why I’m the _best_ at what I do.”

“Those other women _might_ be impressed by that, but I’m not just any woman,” she said intently. “I’m Mary Jane Watson, Red Queen of the Hellfire Club. If you’re going to _satisfy_ me, then you’ll need more than your best!”

She was goading him again, this time more overtly. She wasn’t just poking the animal in Logan anymore. She was grabbing it by the neck, shaking it, and _demanding_ it ravage her. Mary Jane was playing a dangerous game, but looked dead set on proving herself – if not out of trust, then definitely out of a burning desire for more fucking.

The voluptuous redhead gave his cock one more hard suck, ensuring it was rock hard and ready to ravage her some more. Logan was prepared to pounce on her again and fuck her with the _ferocity_ of a feral animal again, but she once again got a leg up on her.

Rising up from the floor, she turned around so he had a perfect view of her heart-shaped ass. She then shook it in a way that locked in his gaze, ensuring the man and the animal within him now had a target.

“What are you waiting for, Wolverine? Give it to me again!” she ordered. “Fuck my ass! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me like a queen and a whore! Show me that the X-men are the heroes I need them to be!”

Now, Mary Jane wasn’t just tempting the former living weapon. She was _challenging_ him. Logan, never one to back down from a challenge, jumped at the challenge with the same energy he put into a Sentinel attack.

He shot up from the couch like a caged animal that had just been set free. Then, with a hungry growl and a determined leer, he grabbed Mary Jane by the hips. With the strength that had carried him through many Danger Room scenarios, he led her back towards her desk and bent her over, ensuring her butt was now prominently facing him.

He didn’t give Mary Jane a chance to brace herself this time. With his strong hands still grasping her hips, he guided his erect cock towards her once more. This time, however, he didn’t direct it to her pussy. Instead, he aimed for that heart-shaped ass of hers.

There was no lube, no warning, and no easing into it either. As soon as he felt the tip of his dick rub up against her puckered-up hole, he thrust his hips forward, driving his manly flesh into her butt. She _demanded_ to be fucked every which way. This was him delivering, as only the Wolverine could.

“Oohhh fuck! My ass…I feel your dick in my ass!” gasped Mary Jane, once again shuddering at the feeling of his flesh penetrating hers.

“Yeah! That _heroic_ enough for you?” said Logan with a devious snarl.

“It’s…a _start_ ,” she quipped.

With another feral growl, Logan began moving his hips at a vigorous pace, fucking her ass with the same intensity that he had demonstrated earlier. If there was any discomfort from just thrusting into her ass unannounced, it was quickly overridden by the sensations that followed. Thanks to his enhanced senses, Logan could tell the difference between pain and pleasure in a beautiful woman’s moan.

“Ohhh yes! Oh yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Ooh I love it!” Mary Jane cried out as Logan rocked her body with his hard thrusting.

Those moans removed any lingering uncertainty. Just as she had _demonstrated_ with her oral sex skills, this woman had plenty of experience as a whore. She had taken it up the ass before. If the ease with which his dick entered her was any indication, she did it fairly _regularly_. Her vulgar moans further revealed how much she _loved_ it.

Logan made damn sure he enjoyed it just as much, tightening his grip on her ass and leaning over a bit so he could thrust into her with more leverage. Mary Jane’s ass was so nice and _tight_ , sending fresh waves of hot pleasure through his body. This pleasure further fueled the man and the animal within him, now united in their effort to fuck this woman in every way she wanted and _then_ some.

Mary Jane even found another way to raise the stakes. She didn’t just want to be fucked hard by a man with a healing factor. She wanted him to prove that X-men were heroes who could also fuck. For some reason, that mattered to her. Why it mattered was not something Logan bothered to contemplate at the moment.

_‘So she likes anal? AND she likes to fuck heroes? This bitch is kinky, even by Hellfire Club standards! Can’t say I mind either! She wants to know if X-men can fuck? By the time I’m done with her, she ain’t ever gonna doubt us! Even Chuck and Cyke will be proud!’_

Taking this challenge as seriously as any world-ending X-men mission, Logan ravaged Mary Jane with another round of his primal lust. He fucked her ass long and hard, his pelvis rapidly smacking against her butt with each thrust. He kept her bent over the table so that her breasts mashed up against the finely polished wood. He wanted to leave smudges and smears that would _never_ come off. _That_ should help reminder how X-men fuck.

Together, they rocked the desk. Mary Jane could only hold onto the edges for support. Logan was pretty sure she had another orgasm at some point. The way her inner muscles clenched around his dick a few times and the way she _squealed_ under his ravenous humping made that very likely. He didn’t let that break his focus though. Logan was locked in this berserker-like state of lust and he wasn’t going to stop until the job was done. This woman wanted to tempt the beast within him? _This_ was what she got.

He fucked her ass until he achieved another powerful climax. This one wasn’t as intense as before, but it still inspired a feral roar of ecstasy that filled the room. For a brief moment, he slowed his thrusting so he could release his load into Mary Jane’s depths once more. However, that moment passed quickly and he made it clear to the new Red Queen that they were _far_ from done.

“Get ready for _more_ ,” Logan said to her, whispering into her ear with an almost _menacing_ undertone.

It must not have been menacing enough because Mary Jane didn’t seem scared in the _slightest_. She just turned around, flashed him another seductive gaze, and subjected herself to the unbridled lust of the Wolverine.

She didn’t even need to give him a blowjob to keep him aroused this time. Logan just grabbed her shoulders, pushed her back down to her knees, and tit-fucked her to keep the fervent fucking going. Mary Jane kept up every step of the way, eager to put her ample cleavage to good use.

This led him to blowing another load of his manly fluid right on her face, which she eagerly licked up. She tried not to look too impressed. In fact, she gave the _distinct_ impression that she had fucked someone with a healing factor before. If that were the case, Logan had even _more_ reason to fuck her harder, as if he _needed_ more at this point.

Descending further into this state of berserker lust, Logan kept fucking the new Red Queen in every way his healing factor would allow. Their ravenous decadence became more and more chaotic, so much so that the former living weapon could barely keep track of it. One minute, he had Mary Jane laying on the table again, her legs hitched over his shoulders while he rammed into her pussy again. The next, he had her pinned up against a wall between her desk and her couch, fucking her ass until he climaxed again. He even held her upside down at one point so she could suck his dick while he ate her pussy out, his primal lust fueling his strength.

_‘She’s really doing it. She’s taking it in every way I can give it to her. That ain’t just something ANY woman can do. Whore, nun, hooker, hero, villain, goddess, Queen of the Hellfire Club…I’ve dealt with them all. I’ve probably fucked one of each along the way. But THIS woman – this crazy, sexy woman – she’s special. She’ll be a hell of an ally!’_

The prospect of having Mary Jane Watson, Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, as an ally just kept getting more and more appealing. Logan did his part to seal the deal on this allegiance. She challenged him and he challenged her. At this point, it was safe to say they met and _exceeded_ each other’s expectations.

In meeting this challenge, Logan didn’t hold back. He kept fucking Mary Jane until he had no more lust left to vent. He lost track of how many ways they went at it or for how long. Between the desk, the couch, and every space in between, the former living weapon must have gone through any number of elaborate sex acts. It was about quantity over quality, lust over passion, and pleasure over sentiment. Between his healing factor and Mary Jane’s sexiness, they succeeded.

When it ended, there was no final moment of sorts. There was no shared orgasm to cap everything off. Eventually, Logan just ran out of lust and Mary Jane ran out of energy. Somehow, they ended up back on the couch, panting heavily and settling into the most relaxed, satisfied state anyone could possibly be without the aid of alcohol. Logan couldn’t remember the last time the animal in him had been this _tame_ , but he wasn’t complaining.

“Damn,” was all he could say as he slumped down on the couch, still naked and covered in sweat.

“Well said!” said an equally breathless Mary Jane, her body dripping with both sweat and various sexual fluids. “I’m…going to be sore for a while.”

“Yeah…sorry about that,” said Logan.

“Did I say I minded?” she replied curtly.

They both laughed as Logan slumped down lower on the couch. Mary Jane, now resting her head on the other side, had the grin of a woman who just fought off an army of Sentinels and Purifiers. There was nothing smug or devious about it this time, a rarity for a queen in the Hellfire Club. She just looked like a woman who really accomplished something and had a damn good time while doing it. How could any man, hero or villain, not admire that?

“So what do you say, Ms. Red Queen?” said Logan. “We done here? Is this _deal_ of ours official?”

“I don’t see how it could get more _official_?” said Mary Jane with another laugh. “If you can think of a better way to do it that doesn’t involve wearing clothes, I’d _love_ to hear it!”

“I…got nothing.”

“Then yeah…I’d say we’re done,” said Mary Jane in a more official tone. “Take the disk, go back to the X-men, and tell them that they’re now allies with the Hellfire Club. If some are still skeptical, tell them they’re free to visit and get the VIP treatment. I’d _love_ to gain their trust as well.”

Logan snickered and cast her an amazed glance. This woman just got fucked _hard_ by a man with a healing factor and she was already entertaining thoughts about fucking other X-men. He had a feeling some would be more eager than others. He also suspected that if anyone, even Cyke, was still reluctant to trust the Hellfire Club, then Mary Jane Watson would find a way to earn that trust and be sexy as hell while doing it.

“You’re fucking _amazing_ , you know that?” said Logan. “Even by Hellfire Club standards, you’re in a league of your own, darlin’!”

“You know you’re not the first man to point that out. I doubt you’ll be the _last_ ,” said Mary Jane. “Whether I’m a whore or the Red Queen, I like to set myself apart!”

“And that involves giving us hero types a damn good fuck?” teased Logan.

“It’s _one_ of the ways,” she said with another wry grin. “Besides, I’ve got a soft – not to mention _kinky_ – spot for heroes. If I’m going to be a whore and a queen, I might as well be responsible with my _amazing_ talents.”

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: That’s it for now. Hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to leave a review. I do intend to do another spin-off story for this series. I haven’t finalized plans yet, but if anyone has any ideas they’d like to share that involve Mary Jane Watson, Red Queen of the Hellfire Club, I’d love to hear them! Until next time, take care.**

**MarvelMaster616**


End file.
